


A pillow for the Sunshine Child

by Justanotherfannerd



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien Agreste Needs Love, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Aged-Up Character(s), Drinking & Talking, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Headcanon, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Marinette Dupain-Cheng is Tired, My First Fanfic, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Sleepovers, We Die Like Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27432115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justanotherfannerd/pseuds/Justanotherfannerd
Summary: It's the classic 4-some having a sleepover trope because it can never be done too many times. They all get a bit tipsy and have a grad ol' time. But what happens when Adrien can't go to sleep? Well there's our amazing Everyday Ladybug to help of course!or better known asit's like 3 in the morning Adrien can't sleep and Marinette is bitter about losing the most important Mecha X Strike III game in her life.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	A pillow for the Sunshine Child

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so please be kind, I wrote this a little while ago and then just like never posted it. It's rated Teen because of implied drinking and the position they end up in by the end.

Adrien in his young adult years had experienced many things that most people his age would have only begun to have experienced at the ripe age of 20, however Adrien was not the average young adult by any means. How could he be? He was a supermodel, a total nerd, and on top of that a superhero. Being all of these things meant he could check off things from a mental checklist, being famous, saving someone, having watched an entire series of a show in one day, simple things. Unfortunately for Adrien simple things can only get you so far, so when Adrien is at another sleepover that the team DjWifi has cooked up, he finds himself in a dilemma. Normally Nino knows that Adrien can only sleep if he has three pillows, and so being his friend he is more than happy to provide said pillows.   
Tonight that did not happen. Adrien, Marinette, Alya, and Nino had a bit too much alcohol and were quite out of it. Marinette much like Adrien did not drink more alcohol after she got tipsy, Alya and Nino could not say the same. Which is why, after miraculously winning a game of mecha strike, Adrien has now found himself starting at the ceiling unable to sleep.  
Adrien rolled over on his side for what felt like the millionth time that night and looked at his friends sleeping forms. He rolled back to looking at the ceiling letting out a small frustrated sigh.   
_Pull yourself together Adrien! Just sleep! You went through all this trouble of getting the couch in the first place, and now you aren’t even taking advantage of it!_   
Adrien sighed once more and then got up to use the bathroom. Watching cat videos would put him back to sleep when he woke up from nightmares, so why not give it a try.  
Marinette considered herself a heavy sleeper considering how many times she was late to school, most of Paris would probably agree with her. So as Marinette sat up to look at the couch she expected to see a peacefully sleeping Adrien, that is not what she saw. Instead she saw an empty spot where a sleeping Adrien _should_ be.   
Marinette tried to think (as well as she could through her tiredness and splitting headache) why Adrien would not be sleeping on the very comfortable couch that he had won the right to after their last game. “He finally beat me, and now he won’t even take his winnings.” Marinette whispered to herself. She layed back down on her sleeping bag and heard the bathroom door open. At first she thinks she must have imagined it because after the opening of the door she heard no noise, but she paused and listened, sure enough there was nothing.  
She raised herself on her elbows in an attempt to see if she had been imagining things, and she was. Just like when she sat up the first time she saw Nino and Alya cuddled up in Nino’s sleeping bag, Tikki resting far off to the side near her purse, and Adrien on the couch.   
. . .  
Adrien was not on the couch when she looked the first time. How did he get back to the couch without her hearing him? She heard his shuffling once again and decided that she was going to put an end to his noise.  
Marinette with time had gained more confidence over the years in herself, and with Adrien, so it would not be odd for Marinette to approach him like this. The one change to this simple exchange was that Marinette was still very tired, and more than slightly tipsy, along with being easily irritated by her headache as well.  
Over the years both Ladybug and Chat Noir had found that their Miraculouses were affecting them outside of the mask. These effects were not harmful and in most cases allowed the holders to better perform their duties. One of Adrien’s _abilities_ was to see in the dark. Which is how Adrien was now looking at his sweet sometimes clumsy friend walking over to him with the ease and grace of his alter ego. He rubbed his eyes.  
“Great, now on top of not sleeping you're hallucinating.” Muttering to himself he got up and sat cross legged on the couch as the figure continued to approach him. Now sitting right in front of him he could most definitely confirm that was his friend and he was not hallucinating.  
“Marinette?” He whispered “what are you doing?” The question wasn’t blunt, but it did get straight to the point.  
“I could be asking you the same question. You have the stupid couch, that you won with that dumb combo move, and you’re not _sleeping_ in it.” She huffed  
Adrien layed down on his side to get a better look at her face.  
“I can’t sleep.”   
The response was enough to make the small girl pause and reset.  
Adrien could see the gears turning in her head and couldn’t help but think that she looked adorable. He had been getting this feeling a lot lately, and as with all the other times he ignored it.  
“W- why can’t you sleep?”  
“If I tell you you’ll laugh” he was thankful he was the only one that could see in the dark, because he was sure he was blushing.  
“Adrien, you’re sleeping in Ladybug pajamas, and I’m in a Chat Noir onesie. I promise you I will not laugh at whatever you are going to say.” She looked at him with those bluebell eyes that you could get lost in. The moon was full tonight and it was shining through a small crack in the blinds making them look like crystals.  
“Beautiful.” He muttered  
“What?”  
Adrien snapped out of the sudden trance he was in to find his friend looking at him with concern.  
 _If this habit keeps up he thought painfully people are going to think I’m crazy._  
He lightly shook his head to clear the unnecessary thought before responding with “I usually sleep with 3 pillows.”  
No response.   
“Marinette?”  
“Yes?”  
“Are you- are you going to say something?”  
“Are you going to tell me why you sleep with 3 pillows?”  
Silence.   
“. . . No?”  
“Then I can’t help you.”  
She was getting up to leave, but Adrien grabbed her arm before she could.   
He couldn’t explain it, but just being near her was calming him to the point of comfort, and possibly sleep.  
“I-I sleep with 3 pillows because I need something to hug at night. I can’t fall asleep otherwise.”  
She gasped slightly out of understanding. Adrien didn’t get the physical affection that he should receive, and so he used outlets like his pillows to get them. Her heart was aching for the poor boy laying in front of her, and it bothered her. She was his friend! She should be better at picking up on things like this by now.  
Adrien had long since rolled into his back to look at the ceiling again.  
 _She’ll leave now._ He thought.  
Marinette turned all the way around and let her knees rest against the couch. She was getting tired and wasn’t sure if she could support her own weight anymore.  
“I’ll be your pillows then.”   
Was all she said before crawling on top of him.  
Normally in a situation like this Marinette would have asked explicit permission before laying on top of the boy in front of her, this however was not a normal situation, meaning this was not the normal outcome.  
“Marinette! What are you-“  
She cut him off “You said you like to hug something while you sleep right?”  
“Yes but-“   
“ Then I don’t see the problem.”  
She put her head in the crook of his neck and sighed.   
Adrien, while not minding the girl now sleeping on top of him was sure she was only doing so because she was tired. His mind was racing.  
 _She’s just tired Adrien. Calm down. She’s doing this because she wants to help you sleep, so you should sleep._   
As if sensing the poor boys inner turmoil, she broke through his thoughts.  
“Adrien if you’re this uncomfortable with the idea then I’ll just go get you some pillows, I know where they are so it won’t be a problem.”  
She shifted to get off of him, but Adrien was quick to react to the movement. So, acting mostly on impulse, he hugged her midsection and pulled her back onto him, and in the process rolling on his side.  
She let out a slight squeak to the action before settling back down.  
They lay there in silence, breaths intermingling and becoming one.  
“I wasn’t expecting that.” It was barely above a whisper, but Adrien still heard it nonetheless   
“I wasn’t either.”  
The pair stayed quiet for a long time. The only thing that could be heard was Nino’s soft snoring.  
Marinette shifted so Adrien’s chin would be resting on her head more comfortably. Adrien inhaled at the movement but stayed silent otherwise.  
Adrien liked this position better, and in the little space the couch provided, he wrapped his arms around the petite girl in front of him and smiled.  
Their feet tangled together subconsciously, as if they were meant to be like that.  
In the morning the two would probably realize how compromising the position they were currently in truly was, but in the meantime. They would enjoy each other's company.


End file.
